A Room With A View
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: A member of the JAG staff is killed while protecting a fellow officer and only after thier death does the JAG Staff learn of the person they really were.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Room With a View  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
E-mail: Country_Girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
Classification: Story (Character Death)  
Spoilers: Written to take place during season 5. No events of the last three seasons take place.  
Summary: A member of JAG is killed when trying to protect a fellow officer, but it is only after their death do they truly learn what kind of person they really were.   
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the song. The song is A Room With a View by Carolyn Dawn Johnson and can be found on her album of the same title.   
  
**************************************  
  
"Kelly I said I wanted Webb in here now and I mean now." Calvin Funkhouser, the director of the Central Intelligence Agency known as the CIA, screamed at his petite secretary.  
  
"Yes Mr. Funkhouser." Kelly stated as she left to go find the operative Clayton Webb.  
Kelly reached the expensive office of Clayton Webb, and knocked. Upon hearing the word enter she proceeded into the office.   
  
"Mr. Webb, Mr. Funkhouser request your presence."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Clayton Webb dreaded this meeting. The meeting where he would have to tell the director that he failed his latest mission and it wasn't good when an agent failed his mission. He had been suspend from fieldwork and been temporally reassigned to recruiting. Clayton's job was to recruit Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. who was assigned to the Navy's Judge Advocate General Headquarters in Falls Church, Va.  
  
He had worked with Harm and his partner Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie several times and from the first time he worked with Harm he could tell that Harm would make and excellent agent, but Harm would never leave the Navy, it was his life and it cost him.  
  
Clay remembered many of Harm's girlfriends who ended their relationship because they knew that Harmon Rabb was married to the Navy. The only ones Harm was somewhat serious about was is best friend's ex-wife, Annie, and the shrink Jordan. Annie only thought Harm was dating her because of her son Josh and Jordan thought there was someone else in Harm's life.  
  
"Go on in Mr. Webb." Kelly said when they got to the director's office.  
  
"Thanks" Webb said hoarsely, as he ran his hand through his thick black hair.  
  
Webb walked into the office to find one angry director starring out he office window.  
  
"Sit down Clayton" Webb complied because when Mr. Funkhouser gives an order, you follow it.   
  
"I knew you're mother and you're father. They were good friends of mine and as much as I wish I didn't have to, I must punish you for failing the mission."  
  
"I understand director."  
  
"Damn it Webb. What happened? You were so sure Rabb would join."  
  
"Sir I never said he would join for sure. His life is the Navy. I just thought he would make a good field agent."  
  
"Well Webb the way it sounded when you told me was that Harm would join right away and he wanted to get away from that awful job he has. Although you failed this mission I'm going to give you another chance to get Harm in here. If you don't you will never be able to work in the field again. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good now get out of here and go get Harm."  
  
Webb left and went straight to Harm's apartment to try and get him to do a little work for the CIA.   
  
  
  
Washington Mall  
Washington DC.  
  
  
"Sir is that Col. Mackenzie?" a confused Lt. Bud Roberts asked his superior Commander Harmon Rabb.  
  
Harm turned and followed the young Lt.'s gaze to where his current partner and even thought they weren't on the best terms his best friend, Col. Sarah Mackenzie stood pointing to the Washington Monument and telling her companion about it. Harm and Bud started to walk toward Mac when Harm's instincts told him that something wasn't right.  
  
Mac noticed that when her friend and partner, Commander Harmon Rabb stopped about five feet from her and began looking about she knew that something was wrong. She too began to look around but she was too late.  
  
"Mac watch out." Harm yelled as he spotted a man sitting on top of a near by building with a gun pull the trigger. Harm ran the rest of the way to where his partner was standing with a man that Harm didn't care that much for, RAN Lt. Commander Mic Brumby. Without a moments hesitation Harm jumped in front of his partner pushing her down into the freshly cut grass. Harm felt the bullet rip through his upper body, but the only thought on his mind was protecting the woman he loved, Col. Sarah Mackenzie. However when the gunman saw that he missed his target he lined up the target in his scope and pulled the trigger.  
  
On the grass Mac leaned over her partner that had taken a bullet for her and tried to stop the flow of crimson red blood that spread quickly on Harm's uniform that he was wearing. While she was busy trying to stop the bleeding and keep her friend alive she failed to notice that the man she was touring Washington DC with Lt. Commander Mic Brumby had been hit with another bullet and lay on the hot sidewalk dead along with her partner.  
  
Mac let out a scream. Not for the man she was spending the day with, but for the man who lay at her knees, that man who had helped her through her roughest times, her best friend, the man who had taken a bullet for her, and the man she loved with all her heart.   
  
  
Col. Sarah Mackenzie' Apartment  
Georgetown  
  
  
Hearing a knock at her door Sarah Mackenzie finished putting on the diamond bracelet Harm had given her last year for Christmas, and went to answer the door. Today was the funeral of Commander Harmon Rabb a member of the US Navy. After his death on the grounds of the Washington Monument protecting a fellow officer, Clayton Webb, a friend and a member of the CIA arranged for Harm to be buried in Arlington National Cemetery. Standing at the door were Lt. Bud Roberts, his wife Harriet, and their son, Harm's godson, AJ. Bud had tears in his eyes while Harriet's were flowing non-stop. Mac and Harriet embraced and the two women broke into sobs for the man they were both proud to call a friend.   
  
"Ma'am it's time to go." Bud whispered sadly. He couldn't believe that his best friend was dead. Since that moment Harm's body hit the ground Bud keep replaying the scene over and over in his mind.   
  
He was out to lunch with Harm when the shooting happened. He kept thinking about that conversation he had with Mac while they were on eating earlier in the week. He had told her about being afraid of dying and not being able to see AJ grow up and now he was ashamed to have even had those thoughts when his best friend died not even being able to have felt the feeling of being in love.   
  
Harm died at the young age of thirty-seven. Although Harm had a great career and was well respected by everybody in his office it hadn't been without sacrifices. Harm had two girlfriends leave him because they thought his job was too dangerous. And now he lost the chance of ever being happy, of ever having a family, of living his life to the fullest to save the life of a fellow officer.  
  
  
Funeral Home  
Washington D.C.  
  
  
Bud, Harriet, AJ and Mac arrived at the funeral home together and took their seats next to Admiral AJ Chegwidden in the first row. Across the isle Mac saw Harm's mother Trish, stepfather Frank and Grandmother Sarah. Behind them sat several aunts, uncles, and cousins. Trish sat in her black pantsuit crying uncontrollably. Mac knew it had to be hard for Trish. First her husband was shot down in Vietnam and then her only son, her only child was shot. Both killed in the line of duty. Harm's father, Lt. Harmon Rabb Sr. USN was shot down in an F-4 during the Vietnam War and Harm shot protecting another officer. Both father and son were in the Navy although different jobs both died protecting their country and friends. Frank was doing his best to comfort her, but nothing could help. Mac thought about everybody at Harm's funeral. Everyone had someone to lean on and help them through this tough time, but her. Bud and Harriet had each other as well as Trish had Frank. The Admiral's daughter had flown in from Italy to help her father deal with the death of a man he considered the son he never had. Mac usually had Harm and he her, but that would be no more. Harm was Mac's best friend and being her friend got him killed. If Harm and her hadn't known each other he wouldn't have felt the need to jump in front of that bullet and stop in with his body giving him the same fate as every other important person in her life.   
  
"Now we'll hear from Col Sarah Mackenzie." Mac snapped out of her thoughts long enough to hear the chaplain Turner call her name to speak about Harm.   
  
Dressed in her dress blues uniform Mac gathered her notes and walked up to the podium that was placed behind Harm's casket. Mac looked at the picture of Harm that his mother and stepfather had chosen to put on top of the casket. Clayton Webb suggested that it would be easier for everybody to see a happy, joyful Harm that a lifeless body.  
  
Mac picked up the picture and ran her fingers across Harm's stern, but handsome face. She gazed into Harm's dark blue eyes and was transported back to the day the photograph was taken.  
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.  
One Year Ago  
  
  
"Rabb, Mackenzie my office now!" Admiral AJ Chegwidden yelled at two of his top officers as he walked across the bullpen toward he office after returning from his weekly meeting with SECNAV which didn't go well at all.   
  
Harm's heard was the first to perk up from looking over the files for the Jackson case with Mac when he heard the Admiral's voice.  
  
"He had the meeting with the SEVNAV today didn't he?" Harm asked his partner who was uncovering her lap of the books, papers, and files.  
  
"Yeah and from the sound of his voice it doesn't sound good. You want to help?"  
  
Harm walked over and took the books out of Mac's hands and laid them on his already messy desk. Together they walked to the Admiral's office.  
  
"He's expecting us." Harm said before Petty Officer Jason Tiner, the Admiral's Yeoman had a chance to get up.  
  
"Enter." The Admiral yelled when he finally heard Rabb's knock.  
  
Within a few seconds, just like the Admiral predicated Harm and Mac made their entrance and stood in front of the Admiral's desk.  
  
"Have a seat." The Admiral pointed to the two leather chairs placed in front of his desk.   
  
Harm and Mac sat noticing for the first time another person in the room. He was a fairly tall man with brown hair, brown eyes, and fine-framed glasses. He wore a light tan suit made of cheap material.   
  
"Mac, Harm this is Jeffery Masterson of the Washington Post. Mr. Masterson this is Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie." Mac reached over and shook the man's hand "and this is Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.." Instead of shaking the man's hand Harm simply nodded at the man.  
  
"Mac, Harm as I said Mr. Masterson is a reporter from the Washington Post and for some reason wants to interview you for an article and before you say anything..." the Admiral held up his hands if they could somehow block any words from coming out of their mouths, "the SECNAV has approved this and you're expected to keep up with your current cases. Mr. Masterson will fill you in on what he needs later. Mr. Masterson they're all yours. Dismissed."  
  
Harm and Mac left the office with Mr. Masterson trailing.  
  
  
"Have a seat Mr. Masterson." Harm pointed to a chair that didn't have piles of books and files on it.  
  
"Thank you Commander." Jeff said as he took his seat.  
  
"Please call me Harm." Harm said as he took his seat.  
  
"And I'm Mac." She said as she stood behind Harm.  
  
"Alright Harm, Mac I'm Jeff. First we need to set up a time when we can really talk about all you do for the military." Jeff got out his pen and pad as if Harm and Mac were going to start giving out information a thousand words a second.  
  
"We'd love to get together with you, but right now we have a case that needs all our attention." Harm stated as politely as he could.   
  
"Well maybe we could get together tomorrow here at the office."  
  
"I don't think you understand Mr. Masterson. We have an important case right now and it needs all of our attention. We will be working day and night trying to find this little girl's killer. Now that is our fist priority. Anything else comes second including your article."  
  
"Okay Commander Rabb, but I don't think that my editor and the SECNAV would like you railroading me."  
  
"We're not railroading you Mr. Masterson. We are simply trying to solve this case and besides I don't think that the SECNAV would want us not being able to solve this murder because of your little article." Harm repeated to the reporter.  
  
"I apologize Commander Rabb, Col. Mackenzie. When you have time would you please contact my office." Jeff held out his card, which Harm took and he turned and walked out the door.  
  
Mac gave Harm the disapproving look telling him she didn't like his attitude and he should apologize. Harm looked at his partner like she had sprouted another head and saw the look she was giving him. He quickly turned his head in the opposite direction.  
  
"Mr. Masterson." Mac began catching the younger man's attention and making him turn back around. "...Jeff what Harm's trying to say is that we do need to work on this case, but it wouldn't hurt if you sat in and watched what we do."  
  
Mac looked from her partner to Jeff wondering which would be the first to give in. After several seconds, which felt like millions of years, Jeff took a couple of steps toward Harm's desk.  
  
"If that's okay with Commander Rabb."  
  
"Fine by me" Harm replied not looking up from the pile of notes he was taking.  
  
For the first hour the normally field reporter Jeffery Masterson watched two of DC's finest officers take notes and discuss evidence found on the case they were working on. Jeff was about to pack up his things and head out when a Gunnery Sergeant came in with the day's mail.  
  
" Commander Rabb Rabb, Col. Mackenzie." the Gunny knocked on Harm's office doorframe and waiting for permission to enter.  
  
"Come on in Gunny." Harm threw down his pen grateful for the break. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Mail sir." Gunny handed the thickest stack to Harm.  
  
"Ma'am would you like me to leave your mail in your office?"  
  
"That's okay. You can just give it to me now."  
  
Gunny handed Mac the second stack and left as Mac and Harm started to go through their mail.  
  
"You get one of these?" Harm held up a silvery envelope with gold lettering.  
  
"I almost forgot it was that time of year again."  
  
Jeff watched as the two officers' faces lit up for the first time that day.  
  
"Time for what?" Jeff asked.  
  
"The NATO Ball." Harm commented opening the silver envelope.  
  
"Harm and I have gotten an invitation every year since we went as escort's for the Admiral." Mac finished Harm's sentence.  
  
"You go together?" Jeff asked wondering if there was more to this relationship that what met the eye.  
  
"Sort of." Harm began.  
  
"See we always go with Admiral Chegwidden, Lt. Roberts and his wife. We all arrive together, sit together, and take turns dancing with each other, but..." Mac trailed off and Harm picked up.   
  
"But somehow every year Mac and I wind up skipping out a couple of hours early and end up spending the night at an all-night dinner pigging out on junk food dressed in a formal evening gown and a dress uniform." Harm continued.  
  
Jeff listened to them in awe.  
  
"How do you do that?" He asked.  
  
"Do what?" Harm and Mac asked at the same time then started laughing.  
  
"How do you complete each others sentences? Even my wife and I can't do that."  
  
"I really hadn't noticed we did it." Mac confessed.  
  
"It just comes sort of natural for us." Harm explained. "I can't remember a time when we didn't know what each other was thinking." Harm laughed.  
  
"Except in the desert during our first case together. I'm sure if you knew how crazy I really was you wouldn't have jumped on that helo, and dangled thousands of feet above the earth just to save me." Mac said causing them both to laugh harder.  
"Wait a minute you jumped on a helo? I got to hear this story."  
  
Jeff sat back and listened as Harm and Mac told the story of their first case together.  
  
  
The reporter Jeff Masterson and his photographer Casey Mills followed Harm and Mac everywhere snapping pictures and taking notes on every little thing they did. They did lots of formal shot of Harm and Mac in their uniforms standing in front of a large American flag and pictures of them in just plain formal wear. After spending several days at a Washington DC studio taking formal shots Jeff thought it would be a good idea to get pictures of Harm and Mac hanging out together and interacting with the rest of the JAG staff.  
  
Most of their co-workers told Jeff that Harm and Mac being such a good team was the fact that they spent so much time together. So the reporter and the photographer followed the partners to the NATO Ball, to the annual picnic, and even to the gym where Harm and Mac worked out together.   
  
  
Lincoln Park  
Outside Washington DC  
  
  
Almost every member of the JAG staff and their families gathered at Lincoln Park for the annual picnic. Everybody from petty officers to the Admiral gathered together for the day where no sirs or ma'ams were used. Everybody went by their first names or their last name except the Admiral and nobody wanted to call him anything different.   
  
Since the park was a few miles past Harm's apartment and his apartment was on her way to the park Harm and Mac decided that it would be easier to drive one car, not caring about the jokes the staff made about them. When they arrived at the park Harm and Mac got out of her new sports car and walked over to where the picnic was still getting set up. They were both dressed like there was no tomorrow. Mac was dressed in a pair of short denim shorts and a small bikini top. Harm on the other hand a pair of denim shorts with a tee shirt proudly displaying US Naval Academy that didn't hide the fact that he was in the Navy. They arrived together laughing over a story Harm told about one of the pranks they played when they were midshipmen.  
  
"Bout time you guys got here." The Admiral yelled from the grill where he was grilling hamburgers with a kiss the Admiral apron on.  
  
"Sorry Admiral we got a little distracted on our way here and missed the turn off." Harm said causing both him and Mac to laugh again.  
  
"It's AJ, Harm. Hey Jason you got that net set up yet?" the Admiral hollered over to where Tiner and Gunny were setting up the volleyball net for the annual tournament. For the last four years Harm and Mac won, but this year Tiner and Gunny were sure that they would claim victory.  
  
"Yeah Admiral. We're ready to start the game." Gunny yelled.  
  
"Listen up everybody." The Admiral yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention. "You all know how the game is played so grab a partner and sign up."  
  
Everybody scrambled to find the best partner except Harm and Mac. They already decided they would just sit this year out, but they were the only ones who knew. Mac moved over and sat down on the grass beside Harriet. Harm moved over to the grill to take over for the Admiral.  
  
The first up were Tiner and Gunny against Lt. Commander Carolyn Imes and her boyfriend Devin the doctor. The game was an easy win for Tiner and Gunny because at 9-0 Gunny served the ball and it hit Devin in the nose causing him and Carolyn to quit.  
  
Next Gunny and Tiner sat down to eat while Bud and Commander Sturgis Turner faced Gunny's girlfriend, Amber and Lt. Lauren Singer. Amber and Singer easily won that game and went up against a couple of Petty Officers.  
  
An hour later there were three teams left to play, Amber and Singer, Gunny and Tiner, and the Admiral and Alan Mattoni. That's when they finally noticed that Harm and Mac hadn't played yet.  
  
"Hey Harm, Mac why haven't you guys played yet?" Mattoni yelled.  
  
"We're not playing this year." Mac yelled back.  
  
"Come on Mac you scared." Harm teased Mac.   
  
"Please Harm. We beat them every year, why worry about making them look bad again this year?"   
  
"I guess we're sitting this one out, Mattoni." Harm responded. "Mac's too big of a chicken."  
  
"I'll show you chicken." Mac went to hit Harm in the arm but instead he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.   
  
Harm carried her down to the lake with her kicking and screaming all the way. Hidden in the bushes the photographer sat snapping pictures of the partners.   
  
"Maybe that'll cool you off." Harm told Mac after he threw her in the lake.  
  
Mac reached her hand up for Harm to help her and against his better judgement Harm reached out his hand to help her up and she pulled him down in the water with her. They stayed in the water with the rest of the JAG staff laughing and talking about them.   
  
"Harm I'm cold and I'm getting out." Mac declared and started to walk toward the grass with Harm following.  
  
"Mac just bring me my clothes okay?" Harm yelled and sat down beside Harriet as Mac continued to walk toward her car.   
  
Mac came back a few minutes later with a gym bag with NAVY written on it. She sat the bag down beside Harm and rummaged through it trying to find her clothes. When she pulled them out she got Harm's clothes too and gave them to him, which caused more talk.   
  
"Do you really think they're sleeping together?" Tiner asked when he heard Gunny's statement.  
  
"Have you ever seen a man and a woman be best friends and not sleep together?   
And besides why would they keep each other's clothes with them?"  
  
"You have a point Gunny, but I think that Harm and Mac are just best friends that are in love with each other, but won't admit it to themselves or each other." the Admiral came up behind the two men with his third burger in his hands.  
  
"You really think so Admiral? You honestly think that Harm and Mac aren't sleeping together?" Gunny asked.  
  
The Admiral was about to reply when Tiner pointed to where Harm was walking back toward them with a gray Navy shirt on. A little while later Mac came out of the ladies bathroom with a gray Navy shirt on. She had meant to grab her USMC shirt, but instead grabbed her Navy shirt that Harm had given her on year for Christmas as a joke because they are rivals.   
  
Harm had his back turned away from Mac talking with Tiner, Gunny, and the Admiral so he couldn't see that she had brought her Navy shirt. Harm finally turned around when he heard her approaching footsteps.  
  
"Hey Mac," Harm called out to Mac. "So you like wearing Navy stuff?"  
  
Mac looked down and groaned when she saw that she was wearing her Navy shirt.  
  
"Yeah just as much as you like the Marines." Mac laughed.  
  
"Well they do have some good things." Harm said looking into each other's eyes, knowing exactly what they were talking about. The look didn't go unnoticed by their co-workers or the photographer.  
  
  
Present  
  
  
Trish and Frank selected on one of the formal shots where Harm was leaning back and rubbing his hands together. Mac sat the photo back down and finished her walk to the podium. Mac sat her notes down and tried to contain her tears as she spoke about the greatest man she ever knew.  
  
"I stayed up the last few nights trying to figure out what to say and thinking about how different my life would be without my best friend in it. I had decided to talk about how empty my life would be without Harm, but after hearing Harm's Academy roommate, Keeter talk about how much he would miss Harm I decided to talk about Harm's life.  
  
"I remember being in my office when I learned that I was being transferred to JAG Headquarters. Along with being transferred I'd be getting a new partner, Harm. I had heard very little of this Harmon Rabb, but it was clear that a lot of people in my office had. The entire time from when the Admiral announced who my new partner would be until the time I left everyone told me something or other about my new partner. Many of the women that went to the academy with him told me he was smart, clever, and sexy and most of the men told me the exact opposite. They told me he was cocky, arrogant, pigheaded, and thinks he's God's gift to the female population. I admit that all these things put doubts in my mind. Not to mention that I read in his record that he was very devoted to a case and had a high percentage of won cases, but none of that was close to the man that I've known for four years.  
  
"I remember the first time we actually met. He had just received his first Distinguished Flying Cross from the President. We were supposed to meet each other there at the ceremony where we would then start working on our first case. In my mind I told myself not to make a fool of myself in front of him, but it didn't work. I was standing in the rose garden by myself when I saw the Admiral approaching with a tall handsome man. I stood at attention when the Admiral approached me. After the Admiral introduced us I stuck out my hand to shake Harm's and when he didn't take it I thought he sure was stuck up and cocky. I looked up and noticed that there was a pain in his eyes when he looked at me. The look he was giving me made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. I was if he was looking at a ghost. Only later on into our first case did I realize that seeing me again was like looking at the ghost of a former girlfriend that was taken away from him before her time. When he took my hand the Admiral looked at us puzzled and asked if we knew each other. I said no and then he turned around and said yes. I felt a connection that day, but didn't realize how strong it was until now. After working our first of many cases together and he saved me from stalkers and crazed men with guns , I forgot about what everybody said about him and I began to get to know the real Harmon Rabb.   
  
"After working with Harm for over four years I learned that all those people who gave me insight to Harm before I met him didn't really know him at all. Harm was a man who made me laugh with his stupid jokes about the branch of the military I was in. He could bring me to tears and them dry them away with the swipe of him thumb. The real Harmon Rabb was a man that stood up for his friends, protected them anyway he possible could and that got him killed.  
  
"My best friend risked his life everyday. In some ways we will always know and remember and in some ways we will never know. I stated earlier that when I was first told I would be partnered with Harm I found out that he was a pilot He saved millions of people in the air everyday of his life and when that was taken away from him he didn't stop. He just found a new career path and helped people that way. . Harm solved hundreds of cases protecting us even if it was busting a sailor doing drugs or put someone who murdered someone's loved one behind bars. Harm has helped complete strangers to his friends, which is what he did the day he died. He was out to lunch with Lt. Roberts near the Washington Monument when he spotted a man on a nearby building pointing a gun at me and the man I was spending the day with. Without thinking of the consequences Harm yelled at me trying to alert me of the gunman on the building. I ignored him because I thought he was going to interrogate me about the man I was spending the day with because they didn't see eye to eye. When Harm saw me ignore him he didn't turn away, but instead he jumped in front of the bullet and stopped it with his body. Ever since that day when I saw Harm laying on the grass dead I keep thinking that if I has listened to Harm instead of ignoring him he would still be alive.   
  
"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Burnette your son is dead because of me and my stupidity." Mac broke into sobs.  
  
Trish and Harriet ran up and hugged Mac bringing her back to her seat. While the chaplain announced that Admiral AJ Chegwidden would speak on behalf of Harm, Trish tried to settle Mac down by telling her that it was all right and that Harm would have stopped that bullet for anyone. After checking to make sure Mac was okay the Admiral went to speak about Harm.   
  
"When Harm first assigned to my command I assigned him and his partner one of the toughest cases I had on my desk. I had read in Harm's file and from his file could tell he was one of the finest officers I'd ever seen. The truth was I didn't realize how good Harm really was until I had to go against Harm myself. I thought I was a pretty good lawyer in my day, but I was nothing compared to Harm. I thought I was doing a great job with my defense and I was sure to when.. That's when Harm brought in a surprise witness. That's when I knew that my case was gone, but yet Harm surprised me again. He asked a question he didn't know the answer to and it lost him the case. He did it all on purpose because it was in the name of the truth. From then on I gave Harm and Mac most of the best cases. I admit Harm got sort of a chip on his shoulder and I had to take him down a notch so to speak. I felt I had spoiled him too much so I started to give more of the kidnapping and murder cases to other officers, which in turn only hurt the clients. Even though Harm never came out and told me that I was wrong he proved it in other ways. I had grown to love Harm like a son and I like to believe that I was more that a CO to him. After all he did save my life when I was taken hostage. What really hurt me was last year when Harm left JAG and went back to flying. I was kind of disappointed when he left. I cared for Harm as if he were my own child and I wanted him to take over the family business, which happened to be taking over JAG. When I watched the elevator doors close and Harm walked of the JAG for the last time I believe a little part of me died. Then when Harm called me six months after transferring out of Washington and asked me if he could come back and he told me he had made a mistake I was overjoyed although I'd never admit that to him. It was like when a teenager runs away from home and then calls asking mommy and daddy if they could come home. I jumped at the chance to have Harm back on my staff. Harm was back for a couple of months and I knew that one-day he would become the JAG. That is until his untimely death. I kept asking myself why did Harm have to die and I kept begging God every night to let me take his place because the truth is I loved Harm like a son and always will." The Admiral finished his speech and stepped down.  
  
One of Harm's favorite songs began to play as images of Harm throughout the years began to appear on the screen above the casket.   
  
  
"They gave you a corner room on the fifth floor  
The city's lights were like candy to a kid in a store  
Like a king you'd lay in your bed so statefully  
So thankful they gave you a room with scenery  
You always were so healthy, so full of life  
So seeing you so helpless just didn't seem right  
How you kept your head so high I'll never know  
I guess you knew you had a better place to go  
Now..."  
  
  
Before their eyes Harm's smiling face was shown in different time of his life. From being a young rough boy to the smiling naval officer he was.   
  
  
"You've got a room with a few   
A window to the world   
You always had your sights set high  
And now that you're gone, your memory lives on  
I see you smiling in my mind  
With angels as visitors dropping by  
Your room with a view"  
  
  
They showed images of Harm playing with his dad when he was younger and Mac assumed that those angles that would be dropping by to see Harm would that those of his dad and his grandfather who passed before him.   
  
  
"I'll always miss you, I'll always feel the loss  
I have to remind myself that you're better off  
I gotta believe even though these tears of mine  
Wherever you are there's a sun that always shines  
And..."  
  
  
There were pictures of Harm, Mac and the rest of the JAG staff, some of them taken by the photographer from the Washington Post.   
  
  
"You've got a room with a few   
A window to the world   
You always had your sights set high  
And now that you're gone, your memory lives on  
I see you smiling in my mind  
With angels as visitors dropping by  
Your room with a view"  
  
  
As Bud, Sturgis, Clayton Webb, the Admiral, Keeter, and Tom Boone, one of Harm's dad's old friends gathered on the sides of the casket, and started to take it to the car that would take Harm toward his final resting place beside his father in Arlington Cemetery.  
  
  
End part 1.... 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Room With A View (2/?)  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
Classification: Story  
Spoilers:  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG.  
  
******************************************  
  
Chegwidden Residence  
McClean, VA  
  
  
  
After the service everyone gathered at the Admiral's home for dinner and relived the life of Commander Harmon Rabb Jr..   
  
"Trish remember that time Harm ran away when he was seven." Frank laughed at a memory of his stepson.   
  
"Yeah, we were so worried about him. We called the police, the neighbors, friends, and come to find out he was just playing in his tree house and never heard us all for him." Trish was laughing so hard she had to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I remember shortly after my Harmon was shot down when you and Harm came to the farm to stay." Harm's grandmother Sarah started. "I used to tell Harm about how his dad grew up on the farm and always fed the animals before I got up and I forgot to tell Harm that his dad was about 12. So one morning I'm lying in bed and I hear a loud crash. I grab my robe and race downstairs to see what's going on and in the storage room I find Harm. Six years old he's sitting in a pile of dog food trying to pour some in Dusty's bowl. He was so cute, but it broke my heart. He was only six barely in school and trying to be the man of the house." The old woman's body shook with laughter causing everyone else in the small group to laugh. It was an exact copy of Harm's, deep, rich, and contagious. Soon the entire group was laughing non-stop.  
  
"So Mac tell me about some of the trouble I know my son got into."   
  
When Mac started to protest Trish continued. "Come on Mac I know my son and I know he got in some kind of trouble that he wouldn't tell me about."  
  
"Well Mrs. Burnette do you want danger, funny, or special?" Mac asked her eyes still dancing with laughter from the previous story.   
  
"It's Trish darling and right now I think we could go for something funny or special."  
  
"Well I could tell you about one of the softball games when Harm and I got a little carried away with the game or about one time when I was alone on Christmas and he was going to Las Vegas with a couple of old buddies, but when he learned that I didn't have any place to go he stayed home and celebrated with me." Mac could still remember everything about that night.  
  
"How about both dear?" Trish asked a woman who all her son did was talk about.  
  
"Alright I'll start with Christmas because that's the most special. He was working late in the office trying to finish the paperwork on the Jelson case before the Christmas holiday. The Admiral wasn't going to see his daughter so Harm didn't have to command the office. Harm had put his signature on the last paper when he noticed me in my office."  
  
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.  
Two years Ago  
Five days before Christmas  
  
  
  
"Hey Mac what are you still doing here?" Harm asked poking his head into his partner's office. It wasn't uncommon for him to pop into Mac's office and disturb her from her work. Not that she minded she loved looking at his handsome face. Sometimes she felt she could look at it all day, but as much as she loved when he came into her office she wouldn't let him know or let him off the hook.   
  
"Well I 'was' working." she stated putting her emphases on the word was. "What about you? Shouldn't you be off flying to your mom's?" she asked peaking over a stack of files that cluttered her desk. As usual the pair of partners worked during the holidays when most people got together with their families.  
  
"Well mom and Frank went to his sister's and I didn't fell like joining them. So I called a couple of guys I went to the Academy with and we decided on a road trip to Vegas? Any plans for Christmas?" Harm asked sitting in a chair uninvited. The office was quiet as a mouse. The only noise was the sound of the heater and the faint sound of carolers outside the building offering Christmas cheer to the unfortunate officers that had to work on Christmas or the ones who had no family to go home to.  
  
"Actually I have a date."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Mac loved the look on Harm's face, it was classic. Even though he was going to be out having fun, he still didn't think that she should have fun. As much as she loved to see Harm like this she still couldn't let him leave like this, with a broken heart.  
  
"Yeah work." She got a small chuckle and that wonderful grin of his.  
  
"How about spending it with me?"  
  
"What about your trip?"  
  
"I'll call and cancel. They can survive without me. You can come over to my place, drink some hot chocolate, watch old movies, maybe take a walk through the park or just hang out. So how about it?"  
  
"I'd love to, but I don't want you to cancel your trip. How about next year?"  
  
"Why not this year? In fact I'll make the call now." Harm got up from his chair and went into his office.   
  
"Harm!" Mac yelled, but it was too late Harm was already on the phone.  
  
He came back in her office a few minutes later.  
  
"My place, Christmas Eve. Be there." Harm said before disappearing out the doors.  
  
  
Christmas Eve  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
  
Mac never saw Harm for the next three days so when she entered Harm's apartment she was amazed. Normally a bachelor who's family lived thousands of miles away wouldn't decorate so much for Christmas, but Harm's place was different. In the corner by the large windows in the living room was a large tree. The odd thing about it was it was bare with no decorations only presents underneath. Mac chose to ignore the bare tree and continue to look around. There was garland draping from the bookcase, lights twinkled from the counters, fake snow lined the windowsill, and Mac's favorite part of the decorations was the glass wall the separated Harm's bedroom from the living space. There Harm had placed all his Christmas card to spell 'Merry Christmas'. That was by far her favorite along with the table Harm had set up with candles, garland, and his favorite photos from Christmas.  
  
Mac walked over and began to look at the photos. She picked up each one and carefully placed each one where it belonged since it looked like Harm had taken such care in setting it up.  
  
There were pictures of Harm as a child sitting on Santa's lap, one of Harm and his father in front of the Rabb Christmas tree and pictures of their fellow officers at the annual JAG Christmas party. There were ones of Bud and Harriet as Santa and his elf. There were ones of this year's party where Harm had played Santa and Carylon Imes had gotten Mac to sit in his lap. Mac didn't know who had taken the picture or how Harm had gotten a hold of it, but she was sure that when she found out the photographer they and Harm wouldn't see the New Year.   
  
As Mac looked at the pictures and couldn't help to think that something was missing. She quickly realized what it was and took a picture out of her purse. She had kept it there in case she ever needed to embarrass Harm. It too has been taken from this year's party, Harm dressed as Santa was sitting in a chair with the Admiral in his lap telling Harm what he wanted for Christmas. Who knew that the tough, old, hardheaded Admiral could cut loose.  
  
Mac quickly placed it leaning on two picture frames, careful not to cover up the other photos. She really didn't care if Harm saw the photo. She had a copy at home and could easily get more. She had just finished sitting the photo up when Harm returned from his bedroom with a large box.  
  
"What's in the box?" Mac asked then took a sip of the hot chocolate that Harm had given her earlier.  
  
"Christmas ordainments. What's a tree without decorations?" Harm asked nodding toward the bare tree and sitting the box down on his desk.  
  
"Shouldn't you have done this earlier? I was always told it was bad luck to decorate your tree on Christmas," she said joining Harm where he had sat the box down.  
  
"Yeah, but my mom said you should always decorate with someone special to you." He stated while taking items out of the box and placing them on the table. He didn't see the tear that was forming in Mac's eye.   
  
"I called Bud, but he and Harriet had plans so..." he trailed off.  
  
"Oh." Now Mac was ready to cry. Tears blinder her to where she couldn't see the smile on Harm's face.  
  
"Mac I'm joking." then he saw the tears on her face. "Awe Mac there's only one person I want to help me decorate and that person is you." Harm said bringing her into a hug and whipping the tears that started to rush down her cheeks.   
  
The next hour they spent hanging ordainments and Harm telling Mac the special meaning to each. Finally every ordainment in the box had been hung and you could tell that the tree symbolized something special. There were ordainments symbolizing Harm's jobs as pilot on different carriers, as well as ones from his time at JAG there in Washington. There were also one's from Harm's childhood and lights shimmered in the semi-dark room. The tree looked perfect with the Christmas music playing in the background. Mac then realized that this was how Christmas was supposed to be, decorations, music, hot chocolate, and talking with someone really special.   
  
Mac was about to tell Harm how wonderful it was when Harm broke the silence that had engulfed the room.  
  
"Something's missing." and he made a mad dash for his bedroom.   
  
Mac surveyed the room and couldn't think of anything that was missing. Everything was perfect. After a few minutes of Harm being gone he came back carrying a bag and looking through it. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out. In his hand was a plain white box, but when he removed the box it revealed a large silver glass ball.  
  
Harm handed it to her and she began to read it. Tears formed in her eyes for the second time that night as she read the inscription, "Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie" with the marine core symbol underneath.  
  
Harm was pleased with how Mac felt. He didn't know if she would be happy or sad. So far she was happy, but she hadn't seen it all.  
  
"Turn it over."  
  
She did and on the other side 'A Guys Best Friend' was written. Mac couldn't hold back the tears. She let the floodgates go and the tears flew down.   
  
"I'm sorry Mac. I didn't mean to make you cry." He gave her a hug to try and comfort her.  
  
"No it's just that nobody has ever been this sweet. It's the best Christmas I've ever had." Mac said as Harm took the ordainment from her and placed it on the tree. Looking around Mac saw other ordainments similar to hers except they were different colors and had various names on them. There were one's for Harm's mom, dad, his stepfather Frank, his grandmother, and some of his old friends.  
  
"It's not over yet. Come on. Let's go." Harm pulled Mac out the door and down to his car. Mac barely had time to grab her coat.   
  
When they got to Harm's corvette she gladly got in from the cold and Harm began driving around the neighborhood.   
  
"Harm what are we doing?"  
  
"You'll see. I used to do this when I was a kid." By now Harm has parked and had already opened the door waiting for Mac to get out. She got out and followed Harm. They walked around the neighborhood gazing at the lights and decorations.   
  
"Hey Harm look." Mac said pointing to a house in front of them that had figurines ranging from the three wise men to cartoon characters dressed up for Christmas.  
  
They spent the rest of the night looking at the houses and lights. It was like they were three again without a care in the world. They continued walking even though it had started snowing adding to the foot that had already fell, but they didn't care. They continued to walk the neighborhood and looking at all the houses.   
  
Harm's favorite was the one that they were toward the beginning of their walk with all the lights and cartoon characters. Mac on the other hand like the one's that didn't over do it, but gave the warm, cozy feeling. Peering toward the house Mac wished that her childhood could have been like that. Something she never had growing up. The family was sitting around the fireplace with hot chocolate making s'mores and telling stories of past Christmases and waiting to catch a glimpse of Santa and his reindeer hoping he'll like the milk and cookies you made just for him.  
  
Without realizing it they had walked the entire neighborhood and were now at the park where Harm had parked his car. Not wanting the night to end Harm pushed Mac down in the snow and they laughed at his childish gesture.   
  
Harm glanced at Mac and wondered what she was doing. She had her arms extend and was moving them up and down. Along with her arms her legs were moving side to side and she had a large smile on her face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harm laughed at how silly she looks.  
  
"Snow angels."  
  
"Snow what?"  
  
Mac couldn't believe that he didn't know what snow angels were.  
  
"Angels. Snow Angels. Don't tell me you never heard of snow angels."  
  
"No we made snowmen when I was a kid. If it snowed." Harm said where he was beginning to make a snowman.   
  
By the time Harm finished his snowman Mac had already made five angels and was leaning up against his car watching him play in the snow like a little kid.  
  
Harm saw Mac leaning up against his car out of the corner of his eye and turned around so he could get a better look at her. As he turned around he saw how beautiful she looked, like an angel. The snow frosted her chestnut brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and the street light drapped her in a glow on her that would make Santa's cheeks blush and to top it off she stood there looking so sweet.  
  
Harm found piles of rocks and two sticks and began to give life to the pile of snow. He placed the sticks in the sides and began to work on the face. He put two rocks for eyes and began to make the mouth. When he finished, the mouth was more of a straight like than a curve. He stepped back to admire his work when Mac came from behind laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harm asked looking at his snowman for something funny.  
  
"It's just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Well he kind of looks like Admiral Chegwidden." Mac said between giggles that got Harm laughing too.  
  
They stood there laughing until Harm saw Mac shiver.  
  
"Come on Mac I better get you some place warm or Chegwidden will look like that if we catch a cold."  
  
They rode back to Harm's in silence both thinking about how wonderful the night was. Mac started to get out of the car when she remembered she needed to thank him.   
  
"Harm thanks for such a wonderful night. It's the best Christmas I've had in a long time."  
  
"There will be many more in the future. You can count on that." He said giving her on of his killer smiles.  
  
  
End Part 2!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Title: Room With a View (4/6)  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Classification: Story  
Spoilers:  
Summary: After a death at JAG the staff learns something about them that they never knew before.  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the song that was used.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
Present  
  
  
"I drove the rest of the way home thinking about how lucky I was to have such a great friend."  
  
"Harm thought very highly of you too, Mac." Trish began.  
  
"I don't know, Trish." Mac interrupted.   
  
"Well I do. When Harm would call you were all he talked about. Sure he'd say that his current girlfriend was fine, but he would say you were fine and go into details." Trish laughed.  
  
"Mac did you tell them the baseball story?" Admiral Chegwidden asked walking over to the small group with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Not yet. I just finished the Christmas story." Mac told. "Would you like to tell it? You could probably tell it better than me since I was kind of upset that day." Mac laughed.  
  
"You should've been there Trish." The Admiral began. "It was Saturday and we were going to play out weekly game of baseball. This week we were going to play a few judges, lawyers, and clerks from the city. Harm and Mac arrived together as usual and we began to play. We were playing great. The best we ever played, until the 7th inning."  
  
  
Baseball field  
6 months ago  
  
  
Harm the team's pitcher stood on the mound. Harm had been pitching the entire game and was the main reason the other team was only two to their six runs. A local lawyer was on second base and other than that the bases were empty. One of DC's new judges was up to bat.  
  
"Come on Harm. Easy out!" Mac yelled from behind home plate.  
  
Harm threw the ball and you could hear the crack of the bat as it made contact with the ball. All members of the team watched as the ball sailed over the wall. Harm let out a sigh of relief that the ball went foul.  
  
The umpire threw Harm another ball and the game resumed. Gunny, who was playing first base, motioned with his hand for all the outfielders to move further back. When Harm saw all the outfielders where back enough he threw it wild and it was called as a ball. Mac gave Harm an angry look and threw him the baseball. The next pitch was called strike, but the next three were balls and the new judge took his place on first as the player moved from second to third.  
  
Harm made circles with his shoulders trying to loosen them up hoping it would help his pitching.  
  
"Time!" Mac yelled and ran up to Harm before the ump had time to call it.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Mac yelled at Harm who had his back to her talking with Sturgis the second baseman.   
  
Harm turned around and nearly collided with Mac, she was standing so close.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me! What is that you're doing? I want to know because it surely isn't pitching." Mac yelled back.   
  
"You try pitching this entire game with a bad shoulder." Harm yelled louder than he ever had before.  
  
"What are you talking about? Your hurt shoulder. You poor baby..." Mac started to rattle off. With both teams watching them fight Harm did the only thing he could think of to get her to shut up, he kissed her.  
  
Mac was yelling with no end in sight. Harm looked around at all of his friends, collages, and the other team on the field wanting to continue with the game, so he did the first thing that popped into his mind. He lowered his lips to hers and forced her to shut up. Harm expected Mac to do anything, but what she did. He thought she'd slap him, bite his tongue, or kill him, but he never expected her to return the kiss. As soon as Harm's mouth touched Mac's he forgot all about their friends and collages watching and the game. The only thing on Harm's mind was how right and good it felt to have Mac's lips pressed against his.   
  
Mac's mind on the other hand was racing. Never in a million years did she think that her handsome partner and friend would be in a serious lip lock. Her mind was filled with all the possible things that could result from this kiss. The Admiral could reprimand them, their careers would be over, he could finally realize that she loves him and they would start a relationship or he finally realizes that she loves him and their friendship would be ruined. When Harm took her in his arms not breaking the kiss, all those thoughts flew out of her mind and the only thing on her mind was "WOW he can really kiss". They were so wrapped up in their kiss that they never noticed the Admiral coming up behind them.  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart. They broke apart and spun around and came face to face with the Admiral  
  
"Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" The Admiral yelled spitting in their faces a bit.   
  
"Sir nothing's going on. Mac...that is Col. Mackenzie and I..." Harm started to explain before the Admiral cut him off.  
  
"That sure looked like a whole lot of something. Now what was that?"  
  
"A kiss." Mac stated embarrassed.  
  
"I know that. I mean why was my best team locked in an embrace in the middle of the field?"   
  
"Sir Col. Mackenzie apparently doesn't like how I'm playing the game and brought it to my attention."  
  
"And how did that led to what just went on here?"   
  
"Well sir the conversation got a little heated and I wanted Col. Mackenzie to shut up so we could play the game, but she wouldn't. The only way I saw to get Col. Mackenzie to shut up was by forcing her. See by kissing her I restrained her lips from moving in turn not being able to speak." Harm finished.  
  
"Well from where I was sitting that didn't look like you trying stop Col. Mackenzie from just speaking."  
  
"Sir I assure you that nothing is going on between Col. Mackenzie and I and there are no locked up feelings."  
  
Mac's heart broke at that moment and the Admiral was forced to hide a smile. It looked like he was the only one who realized that Harm just confessed his feelings out loud in a cryptic message.   
  
  
  
Present  
  
  
"We actually won that game, but I'll never forget when Harm took Mac and planted that kiss on her lips. Needless to say we all weren't as surprised as they were. I think everybody in the department had been waiting for that kiss to happen for years. I personally expected more to happen than what did, but nothing happened. The next day Harm and Mac came into work like nothing every happed. Surprised the heck out of me."  
  
Everybody was laughing except Mac. All she was doing was trying to hide her face. She couldn't believe that Harm kissed her when and like he did. She had waited so long to express her feelings for Harm and thought that was the perfect time, but when she heard and saw that he didn't feel the Mace way she pretended like nothing happened. The only thing was that she didn't realize how wrong she was about Harm's feelings.  
  
"Mac, honey, Frank and I are going to head back to the hotel now. You'll be at Harm's in the morning won't you?" Trish asked Mac bringing her out of her thoughts about the kiss.   
  
Mac looked around and noticed that most of the people had left. The only one's remaining were the Admiral, Frank, Trish, the Roberts family, and herself.  
  
"Be at Harm's? What for?" Mac asked confused.  
  
"Well Frank and I were going to go over there and start going through his things and thought that since you were his best friend that you should be there too. We actually invited AJ, the Roberts, Mr. Webb, and Sturgis. You should be there too. It would really mean a lot to us."  
  
"I'll be there Mrs. Burnette." Mac said. "Wow look at the time I better get going. What time should I be at Harm's?"  
  
"How about 1:00?"  
  
"I'll be there." Mac confirmed before leaving Admiral Chegwidden's home and going back to her own home for another night of restless sleep.  
  
  
  
END PART 3  
  
*************************  
  
feedback!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. chapter 4

title: Room With a View (4/6)  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Classification: Story  
Spoilers:  
Summary: After a death at JAG the staff learns something about them that they never knew before.  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the song that was used  
  
********************************  
  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
Washington DC  
  
  
At exactly 1:00 Mac showed up at Harm's and knocked. Trish opened the door and Mac surprised to see that Bud and Harriet already had arrived along with Admiral Chegwidden. They were all crowed around Harm's old photo albums. Mac and Trish walked over to the couch and began looking at Harm's Christmas photos.   
  
"Hey how'd he get this and who took it?" The Admiral pointed to the picture of his sitting on Santa's lap who happened to be Santa.  
  
Mac looked at the picture and started to laugh. Everybody looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I took the photo, sir and gave it to Harm that year at Christmas."  
  
"Let's keep looking." Frank said turning the page.   
  
For the next hour the group spent looking at new and old photos of the people in Harm's life. There were ones that brought back happy memories and some brought back some sad memories. The group cried together and laughed together.   
  
"Bud, Harriet you mind packing up the stuff in Harm's kitchen. Frank and I are going to go into the bedroom. Mac you and AJ go through the stuff in Harm's desk. I'm sure there are probably some thing in there that would be of use to you for work." Trish said before walking into Harm's bedroom Frank following her carrying several boxes.  
  
Admiral Chegwidden walked over the where the empty boxes where sitting by the door and grabbed a couple and took them over to Harm's desk where Mac was already going through some of his stuff. Mac picked up one of the pictures on Harm's desk. It was of her, him and their godson AJ. AJ was in Mac's arms and she was looking down on him, but what she never noticed was that Harm was standing there with his arm around her looking down on both her and AJ. They looked like the perfect little family. Mac took the picture wrapped it in bubble wrap and placed it a box that would go for all pictures. The next picture was of her, him, Bud, Harriet, and Admiral Chegwidden. Mac remembered the day the picture was taken. They all decided to go sailing on the Admiral's new boat. It was the first time Mac had gone sailing and she wound up going falling overboard and falling into the water. Harm jumped in there to save her just like he always did. She did Mace thing with that picture as she did with the first picture. Just then the Admiral's cell phone rang.   
  
"Yeah...all right I'll be there in about ten minutes...bye" the Admiral hung up the phone.  
  
"Trish, Frank I'm sorry, but something's come up and I have to leave." the Admiral hugged Trish, shook hands with Frank and left.   
  
Mac continued to go through the thing at Harm's desk. Finding flies on cases years ago and files and theories that Harm had come up with for their current cases. Lots of useful information.   
  
"Trish we have most of the kitchen packed up, but we need to go get AJ from the sitters."  
  
"I understand Harriet. Thank both you and Bud for coming. It really means a lot to me." Trish hugged Harriet and they left.  
  
"Mac Frank and I should be leaving too, although well be back here tomorrow. Are you going to stay here, honey?"   
  
"Yeah I think I will stay a little longer. If you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not dear. Just remember to lock up when you leave. We'll see you tomorrow." Trish hugged Mac then Mac and Frank hugged and they left, leaving Mac there all by herself.  
  
Mac finished going through all the papers when a book sitting next to Harm's letters that his dad wrote him caught her attention. The book was brown leather with the Navy anchor in gold engraved on it. On the front was the name Harmon David Rabb Jr.  
  
Mac opened it the front and saw Harm's familiar hand writing inside. Against what Mac knew was right she opened it and started to read it. The first entry was the first day Harm and Mac met.  
  
  
"Today I met one of the greatest women I will ever meet. Her name is Sarah Mackenzie, but I call her Mac. She's a member of JAG, a marine, and my new partner. She's nothing like I expected. When I talked to Admiral AJ Chegwidden, my new boss the told me I was going to be partnered with a marine and me being like I am, I though he would be talking about a guy. Some big tatooed Jarhead telling me old war stories and challenging me to arm wrestling matches at lunch, and all that crap, but Mac is nothing like this. Although I've only known her for one day I feel a connection with her and I can't explain it. She's smart, funny, and not to mention beautiful, but I can't have these thoughts she's my partner. I look forward to working for with this woman I call Mac. I can already tell we will be the greatest thing that ever happened to each other."  
  
  
Mac finished reading that one and started to read the second entry. I was longer than the other one.  
  
  
"One of the men I admire and respect most was taken hostage today by a man that he put in prison twenty years ago. I never felt more scared in my life. He took the Admiral hostage along with most of the officers who were there that day and not out on patrol. Corporal Magitia was the name of the man that took three of the most important people in my life (as a friend pointed out) hostage. I remember earlier before everything went haywire that I was joking with Mac about marines being the first at everything which was brought on by the news that Corporal Magitia had broken out of prison. Of course when I went to have my meeting with the Admiral and he told me that he wanted to talk about a different case than what I was assigned I thought he was nuts, but it soon became clear after a little help from Bud I learned that the Admiral was being held hostage. Luckily we got everybody out of ops before the corporal noticed. I was standing there not knowing what to do with Mac and Bud at my side when the corporal told them to join them or he would shot the Admiral. I just knew I couldn't let that happen. So when he requested that I get his court transcripts, I called Webb. The one person who could get me anything. I'll never be able to repay Clay, because without his help I would have never have gotten those documents that were sealed. Everything was going fine until Osborn showed up. Someone the Admiral knew. Clay had just left when Osborn showed up and I was shocked to say the least when Clay showed back up. I couldn't believe it when Osborn ws going to shoot that poor kid. I would have to have seen what would happen if Osborn hadn't hesitated when I yelled or if he Admiral hadn't have thought to tell everyone that the corporal was wired with explosives. Then Clay got me some information on the Corporal's old girlfriend. She was apparently a double agent and that helped set up the corporal. That's when I knew the whole solution to this problem was with the girlfriend. The idea was to get the Corporal's old girlfriend to JAG Headquarters and have her talk with the Corporal. I knew something was up when I went back into Headquarters after talking with Clay and noticed that Osborn was nowhere to be found and then when his agent was acting funny, but then again when do agents ever act normal? I went to the roof where the agent said Osborn was but of course he wasn't but I did see Webb arrive with the Corporals girlfriend. I met them by the elevators and took them to talk to the corporal. I really don't know what I was thinking when I elbowed that agent and ran into the Admiral's office when Bud opened the door for the girlfriend to enter. Perhaps I was thinking that I could somehow help the situation. It never really came to my mind that I just might have gotten everyone killed by that little stunt I pulled until I got back to my place that night. Everything happened when I saw the seeds float down from the vent and I really didn't think at all after that. Everything happened so fast first there was the seeds and then I standing there pointing a gun at Osborn. I had to laugh when I heard that there were no bullets in the corporal's gun. Just the pressure of it all coming in focus and realizing that everyone was held up with a gun without bullets just caused me, the corporal, and the Admiral to start laughing. That's when I noticed that Mac and the girlfriend weren't in the room anymore I guess the Admiral got them out of there when everything when haywire. I just remember the look on everyone's faces the moments that the door opened and closed. Bud's look of confusion. That man has so much courage. More than he will ever know. The Admiral's and Mac's look of helplessness because they couldn't do anything, but the Admiral also had a look of guiltiness. I guess because he was the one who this guy was after, but yet Bud and Mac were dragged into it as well. I later made a joke about the whole thing. I was stupid, but yet Mac for some reason laughed. She laughs at all my jokes even if they are stupid. She always does that. No matter how stupid my jokes are she always smiles and laughs. I love to see her smile. She never will know how many times a day I think about her. I believe that in the short time that I've known her she has helped make me a better person. Mac is another person that I am proud to call a friend. I will treasure her friendship till the day I die."  
  
  
Mac finished reading several other journal entries and several hours later he got up and started to make her way home to her lonely apartment.  
  
A teary eyed Sarah Mackenzie got into her sports car and started on her way home to the apartment that she dreamed her and Harm would share one day. Beside her on the empty seat was the book she had found earlier.  
  
  
  
END PART 4  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!! 


	5. chapter 5

Title: Room With a View (5/6)  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Classification: Story  
Spoilers:  
Summary: After a death at JAG the staff learns something about them that they never knew before.  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the song that was used  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown   
  
  
  
Mac arrived at her apartment at little after one. She didn't realize how long she spent at Harm's apartment going through Harm's stuff and remembering all the times they shared together. Mac walked into her apartment soaking wet from the rain that began to fall when she finished at Harm's apartment. She could have sworn that it rained everyday from the day Harm was shot and it was still raining now. How long would it last?  
  
Not even caring about what she was wearing Mac changed into a pair gray Navy sweats that Harm had given her as a joke gift and cried herself to sleep on her bed, the bed that her and Harm would never share.   
  
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.  
  
  
The next day instead of going back to Harm's apartment she went to the office for the task of clearing all his stuff away. Mac took all his files and had Gunny put them in the storage room. All the other office things were taking care of, now Mac had to collect his personal things and go one with her life without her best friend.  
  
Mac lifted the treasured picture of Harm and his best friend from childhood taken when they were eight and when on a fishing trip with Carson's dad. Mac remembered when Harm learned that Carson was killed in a fire and that night that she went to Harm's apartment to see if he was alright.   
  
  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
1998  
  
  
A very tired Sarah Mackenzie knocked on her best friend and partner's apartment door. Mac knocked again and waited when there was no answer.  
  
"Harm it's me." Mac called though the door. There was still no answer.  
  
Mac tried to open the door and to her surprise the door was unlocked. Carefully entering Mac called out his name. She still didn't receive an answer.   
  
"Harm...Harm." Mac walked out to the fire escape and saw Harm leaning on the rail, his head hung down low.  
  
"Harm." Mac stated firmly.  
  
Harm's head jerked up at the sound of another voice.  
  
"Mac what are you doing here?" Harm asked his voice shaky and hoarse form where he had been crying.  
  
"I came to check on you." Mac placed a comforting hand on Harm's back.  
  
"I'm a big boy Mac." Harm turned around and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Don't you think I know that. I never said you weren't." Mac's voice remained calm and collective.  
  
"Then you should know I don't need to be checked on." Harm came back into the bedroom with his shaving kit and threw it in a suitcase.   
  
"That's where you're wrong." Mac stated. "Harm when someone learns that a loved one has died or in your case a best friend since childhood that was like a brother you need to have support from loved ones." Mac walked up to Harm and placed a hand on his shoulder and made him face her.  
  
When Harm turned around and faced Mac she was tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Harm it's okay to cry. In fact it makes a man appear more sexy when he cries." Mac joked and got a chuckle and a grin from Harm.  
  
"You know Mac I always knew that there was a possible that something could happen to Carson. I mean being a firefighter you're going to be put in some danger. I prepared myself for this so why am I acting like this?"  
  
"Because Harm you can prepare yourself all you want, but there's nothing like reality. You can't prepare for it no matter how much you think you did and by crying you know that you cared. If you didn't cry or show some kind of emotion I'd be a little worried."  
  
"How do you always know what to say?"  
  
"It comes with being a woman. We're taught when we were little how to always be right." Mac smiled. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Maybe later, but not right now. I have an early flight to California tomorrow and I have to talk to Admiral Chegwidden so I need all the sleep I can get."  
  
"I know."   
  
"Goodnight Mac."  
  
"Night Harmon ." Mac smiled and ducked out the door as a pillow came sailing across the room. Harm hated being called Harmon and she knew it.   
  
  
Present  
  
  
Mac stored that memory in the back of her mind and placed the picture in the box along with Harm's diplomas and the other pictures he kept on his desk. Mac filled the next box with Harm's keepsakes that he kept in his office.  
  
"Ma'am do you want this to go with that stuff?" Gunny asked walking into Harm's office with the brown leather journal Mac found at Harm's last night.   
  
"No Gunny. I need to give that Mr. and Mrs. Burnette personally." Mac took the book from Gunny as she saw Harm's mom and stepfather walk into the bullpen.   
  
"That's all I need Gunny." Mac told Gunny and he left.  
  
"Mac." Trish called.   
  
"Mrs. Burnette."  
  
"It's Trish, dear." Harm's mother replied as the two women who loved Harm the most embraced.  
  
"Trish."  
  
"We just came by to say that we'll be leaving tomorrow and we wanted to know if you had any idea what to do with some of Harm's old things." Frank added.  
  
"We want to keep several of his things, but we want you and Harm's closest friends to have something to remember him by. Could you, the Roberts, Clayton, and the Admiral come by Harm's tonight. We could order some food and talk about Harm."  
  
"I'd love to come, Trish. I'm sure the others would too. By the way I found this at Harm's last night while I was going through his case files." Mac pulled the journal and handed it to Harm's mother.  
  
"Thank you, Mac." Trish said through her tears as she excepted the book and the women hugged once more before the Burnettes left.  
  
  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
  
"Hi Bud, Harriet thank you for coming it really means a lot to me." Trish said as she opened to door to two of her son's closest friends.  
  
"It was a pleasure for us to come. Harm was such a great man. We miss him so much." Harriet hugged Trish then moved into Harm's kitchen where Mac was setting up plates and cups for the pizza and coke they were going to order when everyone got there.   
  
"Mac do you know what type of pizza everyone likes because if you do I'll go on and call it in?" Trish asked.  
  
"Lets see I know Clay and the Admiral like meat lovers, Bud I know you and Harriet like extra cheese like me and Harm like..." That's when Mac realized what she said and turned and ran into the bathroom crying. Trish hurried up and ran after her leaving Frank to call in the pizza.   
  
"Mac darling are you alright?" Trish asked coming down to floor level with Mac.   
  
"Yeah. It's just that I miss Harm so much. There were so many things that I wanted to tell him, so many things that I wanted to say, so many things that I wanted to do with him that I never got to do. It's just not fair that he was taken away. He had so many things that he wanted to do, so many things that he needed to do." Mac and Trish sat on the floor of Harm's bathroom crying, really crying for the man that they lost.   
  
"You know Mac, Harm may not be here to respond in person to all the things that you wanted or needed to say, but he's still here. You can still talk to him and he may not respond physically but he will in some way, shape, or form."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Trish, AJ and Clay are here." Frank called from the living room.  
  
"Now what do you say we go in there and share some of our favorite memories?"  
  
Mac nodded through her tears and together they walked back to the group.   
  
Once the pizza had arrived and everybody had eaten they sat around talking about the latest news until Trish mentioned something about how Harm would have reacted to the news.   
  
"Mac gave me this book of Harm's today and I took it back to the hotel and read it and I think there's a little something in here that I think all of you would want to hear." Trish pulled out the brown leather book and opened it to a page she had marked with a yellow post it note. "Bud I think you should read this one." Trish handed Bud the book and waited for him to start reading it.  
  
"Today Lt. Bud Roberts got married to a wonderful, sweet girl from the south. Her name is Harriet and she's great. Bud asked me to be his best man and I couldn't express how honored I was that he wanted me to be a part of his special day. I remember the first time I met Bud Roberts. He was a young Ensign aboard the USS Seahawk and I had to go there for a case. I could tell from the moment I first met him that he was an excellent officer and a fine human being.   
  
"I kept my eye on Bud all through out my investagation. . He was exactly what I thought he was. He had what it takes to be a brillant JAG. I think that's why I took him under my wing when he came to JAG. Anyway today was his wedding. I'm not one for sappy things, but I must say that it was beautiful to see two people who were actually in love pledge their life to each other. I remember at the reception I was having a beer with Admiral Chegwidden and a few of the other member of JAG that were married when Bud decides to drag me out on the floor with all the other desperate single men to try and catch Harriet's garter."  
  
  
  
Bud and Harriet's Wedding  
  
  
  
"Come on Bud don't make me do this." Harm whined as Bud pulled him out on the dance floor. In front of them Harriet was sitting on a chair waiting for Bud.  
  
"Come on, sir. It's tradition." Bud replied.  
  
"Don't be a chicken, Harm just reach for the stars." Harm looked over to see Mac laughing with all the other females we know at JAG. 'Just wait your time's coming.' Harm thought as the garter sailed over the group of men's heads and hit Harm right on the chest.   
  
The crowd laughed as Harm picked up the blue piece of elastic and shook it high in the air.   
  
"Alright Mac your turn." Harm yelled out.   
  
Mac turned a bright shade of pink as she thought about catching the bouquet. If the tradition is true and she catches the bouquet that mean that her and Harm would be the next to marry. Harm noticed Mac's hesitancy to get on the dance floor so he took it upon himself and pulled Mac out on the floor. Not wanting to look like she wanted to catch it, Mac hung in the back and just like it did with Harm the bouquet went sailing above a group of eager females and landed in the arms of Mac.   
  
"Alright now let's have to two lucky winners out here for their first dance of many." The DJ announced as Harm walked up to Mac.  
  
"Shall we my lady?" Harm held his hand to Mac. She accepted and together they walked onto the dance floor where Tracy Byrd's Keeper of The Stars began to play.   
  
  
Present  
  
  
"I believe that Bud and Harriet set me and Mac up that day. I have to remember to thank them one day. I'll never forget how great it was to hold Mac in my arms as we danced to a song that was meant for us. I wonder if that's how Bud feels when he hold Harriet in his arms. Have I already said how lucky he is? He's got a great girl, he's on the way to a great career, and he's got great friends. Who in their right mind would want more? I just need to remind myself that if he ever screw ups to kick his butt, but he truly is a lucky man, I can only hope that I find love like that one day."   
  
"That's really something. I never thought that Commander Rabb thought that way. It really comes as a shock to me." Bud said handing the book back to Trish.  
  
"AJ why don't you read this one." Trish handed to book to the Admiral who took in and began to read the words written by Harmon Rabb.   
  
"I've been lucky enough to have known three fathers in my life time when most people only have one. I've had my father, Lt. Harmon Rabb Sr., my stepfather Frank, and my boss at headquarters, Admiral AJ Chegwidden. I may have only known my father a few years, but like any son or daughter I owe everything to him. He's the man who gave me life, the man that taught me to throw a baseball, who was there for me when I was just a young trouble making boy. When I was just six my father was killed, but I was lucky enough to have another man come into my life and teach me the things my real father couldn't. Frank was the second man my mother married and a man I hated at the time. I believed that he was trying to take my father's place in our lives. I know realize that he wasn't trying to take my father's place nor did he want to. He just wanted to love my mother and make her happy. Frank wasn't the man who taught me about girls when I was teen or the man who taught me to drive that was Uncle Bill, but he was the man who helped me in any way he could while I was away from home during my academy days and he was the one who helped me when I needed money to go and search for my real father. Even if finding him meant that he would come home and take his place back in my life, pushing Frank further out of it. He was the best father he could be to a boy who thought that every man was trying to take his father's place. The other man that has been life a father to me was the Admiral with JAG Headquarters, Admiral AJ Chegwidden. Admiral Chegwidden didn't teach me baseball or help me find out the truth about my dad, but he did teach me about the other things most father's do, my career. I had several different COs before I came to JAG or should I say before the Admiral came to JAG. All my COs were great men and I respect them all, but none ever took the time to show me what it really means to be a great naval officer and a JAG, a protector of the people. I remember shortly after he came to JAG and assigned me my new partner, Mac, I was assigned a case where a woman's CO murdered her when he found out that she was going to turn him in for sexual harssasment The situation reminded me so much of my own, with Diane. I personally wanted to kill the guy, because when I unzipped the black body bag and saw the dark headed Navy Lt. in summer whites I was transported back to when I learned about Diane. I learned that the CO was holding several people hostage in a near by bank I wanted to run in there and kill the guy myself if it weren't for the Admiral. If Admiral hadn't came along and slapped some sense into me I might have gotten some innocent people killed that day. Her CO had taken at least thirty people hostage and was threatening to kill a hostage every three minutes unless his demands were met and the hostage negociater would be there in time. The Admiral didn't know what to do. I just remembered when I found out about Diane and I couldn't let that happen to anyone else, so I thought I would go in. I was about to go in there on my own when the Admiral stopped me."  
  
  
Capitol Loan and Savings  
Washington DC  
  
  
"Sir let me go in there. I've had some training and I can get in there." Harm said as he tried to convince the Admiral to let him go into the bank.  
  
"How long ago Harm? What five years ago? Three? When? How much to you remember?" The Admiral replied and noticing the expression on Harm's face he continued. "Listen Harm our job is to protect those people." He pointed to the bank. "Not just from terrorist or other countries, but from anything we might to that could harm them."  
  
"Admiral if we don't go in there then those people will die and we will have done nothing to try and protect them. This is not what I became a naval officer for."  
  
"Did you become a naval officer to try and hurt people by trying something you have had little training in several years ago. I don't think so. Listen Harm I've called Jim Callihan in. He lives not far from here and had some training in hostage situations. He's our only hope. So go and try to control the press."   
  
Harm knew what the Admiral was doing. He was giving him a job any petty officer could do to punish him for speaking out against him and to try and keep him busy and not go into the building. There was no way Harm was going to let people die because the Admiral didn't believe in him.  
  
"Marshal come here." Harm yelled to a young corporal talking on a cell phone.   
  
"Yeah." Marshal ran over to Harm.  
  
"Listen the Admiral wants you to try and hold the press back while we come up with a plan. Can you do that?"   
  
With the nod of the young corporal eager to do some work he ran off toward his car to grab his gear and go into the building. He was grabbing his bulletproof vest and some protective gear and an extra gun out of the trunk when a voice from behind him scared him.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Harm turned around and came face to face with his partner.  
  
"You scared me there for a second, Mac. Don't sneak up on me like that again."  
  
"You still didn't answer my question what are you doing?"  
  
"I don't have time for this Mac. Get out of my way." Harm said when she tried to block him.  
  
"Fine if you won't tell me then I'll go to Admiral Chegwidden. Besides I know what you're going to do already."  
  
"What am I going to do?" Harm leaned back up against the car and waited for her to answer him.  
  
"You're going to go into that building and try and take out the Commander. Aren't you?"  
  
"What to you expect me to do, Mac? I can't just stand out here and watch as he starts firing on people and watch as those innocent people are killed."  
  
"Yeah I understand that, but what if he sees you and starts firing anyway. Those people are still going to get killed along with you. Wait until Jim gets here. He actually knows something about this."  
  
"Don't argue with me Mac I'm not in the mood for it. If you want to go and tell the Admiral, then go ahead. I'll already be in the building before you get half way over to him." With that Harm brushed passed her and started toward the building.   
  
Harm was half way to the building when Admiral Chegwidden stepped out in front of him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Lt. Commander Rabb?" The Admiral yelled.  
  
"Helping those people in there."   
  
"Don't you realize that you're only going to hurt them more if you don't know what you're dealing with. I order you to stay away from that building."  
  
"Sir I can't."  
  
"Fine then. Corporal Marshal." The Admiral yelled at the young officer who came running over right away.   
  
"Sir."  
  
"Give me your cuffs." Marshal handed them over to the Admiral. "Since you can't follow orders Commander I see nothing other thing to do than place you under arrest until you can come to you senses. Marshal please load Harmon Rabb into your car and take him down to the brig then get your six back here."   
  
"Yes sir." Marshal said then took Harm down to the brig.  
  
  
  
Present  
  
  
"I'll never forget that time. The Admiral had me locked up until he knew I was ready to be back at JAG and stop putting people in danger. I stayed in there for two long weeks until I figured everything out. I remember the day I got out I wanted to slug the Admiral so bad I took a week off and went to stay with my mother until I could calm myself down. I don't think I ever thanked the Admiral for teaching me that lesson it truly helped me come along way."  
AJ Chegwidden smiled as he also remembered that time. It was funny to most of the officers to see one of them locked up by the Admiral as it was to him, but it was also painful because AJ also loved Harm as a son.  
  
AJ handed the book back to Trish who then handed it to Harriet.  
  
"Here darling read this."   
  
Harriet took the book, sniffled and began to read.  
  
"To most kids at JAG I'm an old man and maybe I am in a way, but what do most men have my age that I don't? A wife and kids that's what. I really never thought about kids much until today. Today Lt. Bud Roberts and his wife had their first child, AJ Roberts. Everyone calls him AJ for short. He's mine and Mac's godson and is the cutest little boy I think I've ever seen. I remember the night that Bud and Harriet asked Mac and I to be godparents to their first child."  
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.  
1 1/2 years ago  
  
  
"Sir, ma'am Harriet and I were wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat with us tonight." Bud asked Mac and Harm. "We want to ask you guys something."  
  
"Count me in Bud." Harm said right away.  
  
"Sure, Bud I'm not doing anything tonight." Mac responded wondering what Bud and Harriet were up to.  
  
"Great I'll go call Harriet. We were planning on going to McMurphy's if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all." Mac answered for both her and Harm.  
  
"Okay how about we all meet here about 6:30 tonight."  
  
"Sounds good." Harm said before Bud left and he and Mac got back to work.  
  
  
McMurphy's  
Georgetown  
1 1/2 years ago  
  
  
At exactly 6:30 Mac, Bud and Harriet were standing by the elevators at JAG waiting for Harm to finish a phone call from George Washington Memorial Hospital. He had been waiting for the autopsy report all day. Finally he finished his call and all four of them rode to McMurphy's together.   
  
When the party of four walked into the crowded bar it didn't take them long to find a booth in the back. Even though it was a Friday night it wasn't as packed as it usually was. Harm and Mac slid into one side while Bud and Harriet slid into the other.  
  
"Hi what can I get ya?" A perky, young, blond waitress came over to their table.   
  
"I'll have the grilled chicken salad and a beer." Harm ordered and waited for everyone else to.   
  
"Let's see." Mac looked over the menu's they were given when they came in. "I'll have the deluxe burger with everything and a side of fries and a tonic with a squeeze of lime."   
  
"I'll just have some nachos and a beer." Bud ordered.  
  
"Give me the double chili dog, onion rings, fries, and a diet coke." Harriet ordered.   
  
"Okay I'll be back in a minute." the perky waitress finished writing their order down and left.   
  
"So guys what'd you want to ask us?" Mac started the questioning.  
  
"In a minute ma'am. First I want a dance with my lovely wife." Bud stood up and offered his had to his wife. Together they walked off and on to the dance floor.   
  
"How about it, Mac? Want to go show those kids how it's done?" Harm asked and he and Mac joined Bud and Harriet on the dance floor dancing to an old rock'n'roll song.   
  
After a couple of dances, Harm, Mac, Bud and Harriet returned to their table where the food had just arrived. They sat down and ate over common chatter about the latest gossip and news about JAG.   
  
"Okay lets cut to the chase guys. What'd you want to ask us?" Harm asked finishing his beer and flagging down the waitress for another one.   
  
"Well we told you that we're having a boy right?" Harriet began.  
  
"Yeah you told us that months ago." Mac supplied.  
  
"Well we finally decided on a name." Harriet continued.  
  
"Yeah we're going to name him after the Admiral. We're going to call him AJ." Bud concluded.   
  
"That's great guys." Harm was the first to congratulate them.  
  
"Yeah great name."   
  
"We also want to ask you guys if you would be our baby's godparents." Harriet asked.  
  
Harm and Mac were shocked to say the least.   
  
"WOW! I don't know what to say."   
  
"You'll do it?" Bud asked.  
  
"I'd be honored."  
  
"How about you Mac?"  
  
"I'm with Harm. I'd be honored." Mac finished and the rest of the night was spent celebrating and four friends having a great time together.  
  
  
  
END PART 5  
  
**************************  
  
  
Feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. chapter 6

Title: Room With a View (6/6)  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Classification: Story  
Spoilers:  
Summary: After a death at JAG the staff learns something about them that they never knew before.  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the song that was used  
  
  
*************************  
  
Present  
  
  
"That night was so special for me. I can't begin to explain the feeling I had when Bud and Harriet asked Mac and me if we would be their son's godparents. I wonder if they realized what they were really asking me. Did they realize that if something was to happen to them that their son would be left into mine and Mac's custody? That we would raise him and shape him into the man that he will be one day? It was such a rush when they asked me. Well today Harriet gave birth. It was a mess to begin with. The elevator at JAG was broke so everyone was running up and down the stairs all day. Including Harriet who always did the most running at JAG for everyone. I was walking downstairs to my car when I saw Harriet in the stairs bending over. At first I thought something was really wrong with the baby and then I realized that it was close to her due date. I made a joke about us always meeting in the stairwell and that people were going to start talking about us. I glad I got her to laugh at least a little bit while she was in so much pain. I helped her to the bullpen where I let her wait for Bud to show up. He was in court, but I sent someone after him. I don't even remember who it was now, maybe Tiner. Then Mac came over and had the idea of letting Harriet lay in the Admiral's office. I almost couldn't believe that she suggested that. Mac went and called Harriet's doctor who gladly informed her that Harriet had skipped the first part of labor and went into the second. I couldn't believe that only in this office. Bud came back and I sent him to go get the van and bring it around when we realized that we had to call an ambulance when Bud never returned. Then my worst nightmare showed up, Brumby. I really didn't know it was possible to hate someone that much. He's arrogant, rude, and most of all he chases Mac like there's no tomorrow. He told Mac that he had delivered several babies before when he heard Mac asking me if I would deliver AJ if it came to that. I couldn't help it, but I just had to ask if he'd ever delivered a baby in a hospital full of terrorists. The look on his face was worth it. But then Mac told him to help her with Harriet and the jerk had to get all smug on me. I never wanted to hit someone so much in my life. The office was be a great place to work if Brumby would just go back down under where he came from. Meanwhile Bud still hadn't come back and we were all getting pretty worried. I came back from getting the medic bag which took me forever to find to find Brumby gone, apparently he didn't know as much about babies as he thought he did. I was told...more like ordered by Mac to help Harriet breath while she went to find the ambulance. Imagine my expression later when I learned that it took the wrong pregnant lady. Again only at JAG. I turned out by the end of the day the Admiral wound up delivering my godson. I was in the office when he was actually born. I will never again in my life experience anything like watching him come into the world. It's a miracle, to see that little guy that was created out of Bud and Harriet's love. It was almost enough to bring me to tears. Mac, the Admiral, and I were standing on the steps when they took Harriet to the hospital when the Admiral put it best "never a dull moment around this place." Fits JAG perfect and I love it there. Mac and I also had a special day. Not only was our godson born but for some crazy idea we agreed to go halves on a kid if in five years time neither one of us was in a relationship. I don't know why I ever suggested it. To think Mac would want to have kids with someone like me is beyond crazy. Although our kids would be great with her looks and my brains or my looks and her brains. Best possible out come would be if they had both her looks and her brains then they'd be perfect. Hopefully it won't take five years for us to have a kid. If I'm lucky there will already be one in that time and another one on the way...only if Mac loved me the way I loved her. Anyway enough of the sappy stuff. I can just imagine my children reading this learning that their dad was a big sap. Later on at the hospital Mac and I walked to the nursery and looked at all the tiny babies that lay there. Some were crying while others lay there sleeping. We could spot AJ right away. Of course he was the one laying there crying and kicking all over the place. What else would you expect from Bud and Harriet. He lay there with these big blue eyes and a mass of blond hair sticking out from the tiny blue cap they stuck on his head. That is a day that I'll never forget along with my wedding day and the birth of my children."  
  
When she finished reading Harriet had to wipe a tear that was falling down her face.   
  
"Thank you for sharing that with me Trish." Harriet said handing the book back.   
  
"I just thought that you guys would like to hear what Harm might not have told you when he was alive."  
  
"We really appreciate it ma'am." Bud said as he tried to hide a yawn.   
  
"Well it looks like someone's getting sleepy. Trish if you don't mind Bud and I are going to head out."  
  
"Not at all dear. It was nice to see you again." Trish stated as she walked Harriet and Bud to the door.  
  
"We really need to get going too." Admiral Chegwidden said as he patted Clay on the knee and stood up. "We've got an early meeting in the morning."   
  
"I understand it is late." Trish looked at the clock that was hanging in the living room that read 3:00 am. "Thank you for coming. It was really nice to get to know Harm's friends better."   
  
Trish hugged Admiral Chegwidden then Clay before saying a final goodbye.   
  
Trish turned back around to see Mac cleaning up some plates and glasses that were still lying around.  
  
"Mac could I see you for a moment? Frank finish cleaning up." Trish ordered and pulled Mac into Harm's bedroom and handed her the leather journal. "I didn't want anyone else to read this but you." Trish said then left.  
  
Mac walked over to Harm's bed, sat down and began to read what her best friend had wrote that his mother thought that no one else should read.   
  
  
"Mac came aboard the Patrick Henry today.. It's the first time I've seen her in months and she still looks as beautiful as she did the day I met her. She had come aboard because of an incident involving a pilot in my squadron and him killing some Russian peace keeping officers with his Tomcat and she was prosecuting. The only bad thing was that Mac's new partner had to come with her, Brumby. It had just arrived in DC two months before I left. I really didn't like that guy. He was rude, thought he was the best, and was so sweet on Mac it made me sick. Yeah sure Mac's not bad looking, but this guy was all wrong for her. That's something that I've always wondered, why does Mac always pick guys that will wind up hurting her. She always picks those guys who treat her well in the first place, but after a couple of months of getting serious they start to treat her like crap and I'm always the one left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. I don't realize exactly it was when I fell in love with her, but all I know is that somewhere down this winding path that we're traveling I fell in love with my dark headed partner. Of course I could never tell her that because she'd kick my six to the moon and back, but I am in love with her. And I realize that I'll stand by her no matter what as long as she's happy. Her happiness is all that matters to me.  
  
"I've laid awake many nights starring up at my ceiling wondering what my...our life would be like if she shared the same feelings for me that I do for her. What would it be like if she knew that she was the only one that I wanted to old until the day I died? Would she still even want to be my friend or would she run off and never speak to me again. When we would go to our godson's birthday parties would she wave to me from a far and never really say anything to me? Or would we both find the happiness that were looking for in each other? Would we be at our Godson's birthday parties with perhaps a little tyke of our own running around playing with him? And would be both come home after a hard days work and find comfort in each other? I long for the kind of love that my parents found in each other. The kind that lasts a life time and lingers on even after one is gone. I would give up anything if I could find a love like that. Even flying. But until Mac gives me any clue that she wants to further our relationship beyond friendship I'll remain here waiting. Beside I can't ask her to give her up life for me while I'm still out here on this carrier where she'd only see me twice a year. That's not fair to anyone and what if something happened to me like it did to my dad and grandfather. Those stupid Rabb men have a way of making their women live a life without them because they couldn't give up their planes. At times I think it's a curse and that I'm destined for the same thing. So maybe that's why I never want to get involved with her. I would never want to put her through that. She deserves so much better then what I could give her. She deserves a guy that can be home every night to give her a back rub after she's had a hard day. One that can give her children and be there to coach their little league games. Someone who she doesn't have to worry about getting killed 24-7. She deserves more than some washed up jet-jock even if my love is pure and true. I've got to stop now. I've got court in a few minutes and after that I've got to fly cover. It's hard out here being the legal weenie and the flyboy. Who knows maybe next time I can write about the case or something a little more interesting than some ramblings of an old man."  
  
After reading that Mac knew that Harm really loved her only it was too late. He wasn't coming back, just like he had just said. Only it wasn't his plane that took him away from her, it was just her. She didn't know whether to be angry at Harm for not telling her that he loved her sooner so they would have had a chance at happiness or to be happy that at least she knew that she was loved by him. So she just down and cried knowing that Harm finally had his room with a view.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
feedback 


End file.
